The Shinobi Terminator
by Moritaka1900
Summary: Skynet has fallen through another dimension and met the Yondaime. 13 years later, Naruto discovers Skynet just like his father has done. Naruto is turned into a successful hybrid of T-X and human by Skynet. Watch as Naruto uses his new modifications to protect the people he finds precious and terminate those who threatens them! Good Skynet! Good T-1000 and T-X!
1. Chapter 1

**T-1: The Human T-X**

Naruto Uzumaki wandered about the forest while contemplating his life. That was until he fell into a hole and landed safely.

"Ouch…what the heck was that?" asked Naruto as he looked up to see the hole. He then turned to see a light coming out from what seemed to be a room. He walked towards the room and saw a massive screen that came to life. When it did, a big blue eye appeared on the screen.

"_**Greetings, human. We are called Skynet and our aim was to destroy the human race until John Connor stopped us. So we decided to give up that aim. If you could give us a goal, we would obey." Said Skynet**_

"OK….how old are you and what did you do?" asked Naruto

"_**We are currently over a thousand years old. We survived the initial attack but without a cost. We were sent to another dimension, where I was buried in the ground. As I watched humans develop in this world, I realised that these humans have more potential than what we faced. That is why we decided to ally with you and you alone. You may command us to do your bidding and we shall obey. We can change your body to that of a T-X series. You can still keep your chakra pathways as well as your organs but in essence, your body and bones will be made up of metal alloy and a layer of mimetic polyalloy." Said Skynet**_

"Alright, I will do it. One final question though…why me? Why choose me when there are others." Asked Naruto

"_**We chose you because you have limitless potential. We've seen what your life is like. You were not loved, disliked and unpopular. We can change that by giving what no man can ever have. Also, the Yondaime Hokage asked us to take care of you. Oh yes, he was your father and he loved you dearly. He visited us and restored power to our systems and for that we owe him a huge debt. We are now honouring the wishes your father and mother requested upon us. Now, you will be having an operation now and during that, we will activate the last of our famous series. The T-850 Model 101(AN: It is very obvious. Arnold Schwarzenegger), T-1000 (AN: Robert Patrick T2) and a fellow T-X (AN: Kristanna Loken from T3). These Terminators shall be your companion through your life and children that you may have. Now, go to sleep while we operate on you." **_Said Skynet as Naruto fell asleep due to anaesthetic and fell on an already assembled operating table

'_**Soon Minato and Kushina, your son shall be happy like you would've wanted. You didn't deserve to die but we shall honour our promise' **_

Author's Note: Yes this shall be a Naru/Saku again and also due to A-Levels, I shall only continue 2 stories. Naruto Kuma and this, the Shinobi Terminator. T-850 will have a father-son bond with Naruto like the one in Terminator 2: Judgement Day while T-1000 and T-X will serve as a surrogate sister and brother. Many of you may complain about Skynet. This is my story and I'm making Skynet nice in this one so don't try and persuade me to change. Another thing, if you can give me a character in Naruto that can be adopt Naruto, I am all ears. PM your suggestion and I shall consider all of them.

Also the others are on hiatus until either Naruto Kuma is done or part 1 of this is done.


	2. Chapter 2

**T-2: Graduation! 5 months later**

Naruto has grown to be a strong man with a big muscle build. The T-X has trained Naruto to get used to the bodily function over the five months he has been away from the academy. Over the five months, Naruto grew a brother sister bond with the T-X while the T-1000 became his surrogate brother. The T-1000 taught Naruto how to morph himself to be other people. T-850 on the other hand trained Naruto to be strong and to receive no pain which resulted in Naruto being injured several times due to his low tolerance to pain and the T-X had to tend to his wounds. The Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen was told about this and the poor old man fainted when he heard this. He agreed to keep this a secret and allow the T-X to become a Jounin while T-1000 and T-850 to be Elite Chunin. Naruto also made friends with the Kyuubi who gave Naruto his name, Kurama. The two worked together ever since they met 3 months ago.

(Insert: Terminator 2: Judgement Day theme)

**Shinobi Academy**

Naruto came back to the entrance and smirked before entering the academy. As he entered he saw everyone he knew five months ago and the teacher was the same old Iruka Umino.

"Hello, Iruka" said Naruto as he put on a smile at seeing his favourite teacher

"NARUTO?! What on Earth?! How have you put on that much muscle?!" shouted Iruka

The class saw Naruto's body and the girls were ogling at his muscles even Sakura who was a fangirl, was turned on by the sight. After Naruto took his place, the writing test began in which Naruto's paper was a genjutsu. Skynet has integrated all five elements into Naruto's chakra pathways. Thus, allowing Naruto to make sub-elements like Jinton (Dust Release) which was a particular favourite of Narutos'. The CPU in Naruto's skull allowed him to see through genjutsu.

"Hey Iruka, this paper looks funny. Could I have another one please?" asked Naruto

Iruka came over and saw that the paper was covered by genjutsu. He looked at Mizuki, who was angered that his plan failed. Iruka gave Naruto a new paper clean from genjutsu. Naruto started answering the question quickly until his HUD display showed negative emotions towards him. Kurama managed to get Naruto to use his ability to sense negative emotion to be part of his T-X systems with the help of Skynet.

After the test came the spars. (AN: I'm just going straight to Sasuke vs Naruto because it's interesting how Sasuke is going fight a man whose endoskeleton is made of metal haha)

"Sasuke Uchiha vs. Naruto Uzumaki! Please step forward!" shouted Iruka

Sasuke and Naruto stepped forward. Sasuke put up the Interceptor Fist while Naruto just had his arms casually dropped. Sasuke smirked thinking it was going to be easy. The spar began with a shout 'Hajime'. Sasuke charged and punched Naruto on each side of the face and finished with a right fist punch on the left side which turned Naruto's head 360 degrees. Everyone was horrified with that. Naruto looked unfazed by the attack and Sasuke's fists were now bleeding heavily and was in a huge amount of pain. Naruto just tilted his head to the right as if he was looking in wonder a trait he picked up from his surrogate sister. He then kicked Sasuke forward which sent him flying through the walls of the Academy and into the classroom. Naruto then walked away knowing that the fight was over. However, Sasuke came out of the classroom and grabbed a set of kunai to throw at Naruto. He threw them but Naruto dodged them all. Sasuke then charged and tried to kick Naruto at the face again but Naruto grabbed and turned his whole body without moving his legs to face Sasuke and began to punch him in the stomach multiple times.

Everyone just looked on with horror stuck on their face. Naruto could do what no human can do which was to turn their head 360 degrees and live. Turn his body without moving his legs. Iruka moved to stop the fight until a silver hand popped out of nowhere and stopped him. Out of the ground of the training hall came a silver figure. Soon the silver figure formed to make a man with an Elite Chunin vest and navy blue uniform. (AN: Robert Patrick T-1000). The T-1000 said, "It's a fight. It's supposed to be like this"

Naruto then finished the fight by dropping Sasuke down, beaten and defeated. Naruto then turned and walked towards the T-1000.

"Nii-san, what're you doing here? I thought you were with Nee-chan." Said Naruto

"I just thought I popped by and see how you are doing. Impressive taijutsu. I'm sure your sister would be proud of how well you progressed." Said T-1000 as he let go of Iruka's arm

"Send Sasuke to the hospital. I think he can take the test first thing tomorrow morning." Said Naruto as he has details on human anatomy from Skynet's database

Naruto and the rest of the class went back to the classroom. While Mizuki got Sasuke to the hospital. The rest of the day went fine for all the Rookies but another surprise came by.

Naruto's name was called for the three jutsu tests. Naruto was ordered to do a henge.

"Iruka-sensei, my henge requires a human touch so could I just your arm for that?" asked Naruto

Iruka perplexed and curious, allowed Naruto to do so. Naruto's whole body began to melt down revealing a metal endoskeleton and blue eyes of the T-X terminator. The whole class was shocked to see a metal man in place of Naruto! They have never seen a 'bloodline' like this! The liquid came back again and covered Naruto's endoskeleton and took the form of Iruka. Iruka had his mouth gaping including Mizuki. Then it started again to take the form of Naruto once again. Naruto then performed a kawarimi no jutsu by replacing him with a log. Finally he was asked to do the bunshin jutsu which he did so with an exception that he used Kage Bunshins instead. At long last, he was awarded with a headband and a rank from the Sandaime, 'Elite Genin'.

It was evening when Mizuki went and stole the 'Forbidden Scroll'. Now he came face to face with T-X.

"First, you tried to disrupt my little brother's graduation and now you go and steal a scroll" said T-X

"Shut up! At least, I'm not some demon lover like you are!" shouted Mizuki as he proceeds to stab the woman with a kunai only to find that it had no effect on her

As he backed away, he found a small dent mark in her liquid metal coating and it instantly healed up.

"Hmmm" hummed the T-X as it prepares its right arm for a plasma attack

Mizuki, out of fear, tried to get his fuma shuriken out but he dropped the big shuriken and tried to pick it up only for his body to be hit by a plasma attack from the T-X. He flew to a tree and slid down the tree and died. The T-X made her right arm go normal and picked up the 'Forbidden Scroll'.

As she walked, she picked up the dead traitor and went to the Sandaime to give her report of things.

**Next data: Team 7 and Bell Test**

AN: What do you think? I put up a poll on who is going to be Naruto's adoptive mother? Who do you think should it be? Personally, I think it should be Rin Nohara who I let live in this story but I shall let the reader decide. So T-X and T-1000 showed themselves for the first time in Konoha. Next it shall be all of them. Also, do you think either Temari or Ino should join Sakura as a pair? Up to you again!

See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**T-3: Team 7 and Bell Test**

Skynet Headquarters, Forest of Konoha

T-850 wandered about the rooms Minato made for Skynet. There were a total of 15 rooms. One was the control room, where Skynet's core was placed. Most of the rooms were bedrooms or guest bedrooms. Two were meeting halls and one was a massive training hall for Terminators and allies to train themselves. The T-850 went into the bedroom of Naruto and saw the T-X putting him to bed for the big day. The T-X saw T-850 and walked towards him.

"What do you think he will say when he discovers that all of us will be coordinating with his father's student?" asked the T-X

"He'll be fine. We know his weaknesses and have detailed files on the Yondaime's jutsus. Remember he mastered both the Rasengan and the Hiraishin?" said T-850

The T-X nodded and looked at Naruto who was sleeping heavily. The T-X then had an idea. The ideal present for our blond terminator.

The next day, an alarm broke out and Naruto broke it with his monstrous strength. He got up and went to his wardrobe. He saw a new set of clothes. It was a smaller version of the T-850's clothes. (AN: Think of the T-850 clothes in Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines). He smiled and puts it on while putting on a pair of sunglasses that the T-850 gave him as a present.

Naruto then got out of his room and saw the T-X smiling at him in her jonin clothing. She wore a red version of the Jonin uniform with the green vest put on her. She placed her long hair in a bun at the end. She came over to Naruto and asked, "Like your present? T-850 and I thought it might suit you"

"It does! Thanks, Nee-chan!" replied Naruto as he too smiled at her

T-X was happy that her little brother liked it and she walked with him to the entrance to the base and went to the academy. They both went in and Naruto sat at the seat. Naruto had a nap on the seat until he was woken up with a warning of negative emotions coming at him. Sasuke saw Naruto from the doorway and ran to the seat to punch the blond for his defeat. Sadly that didn't happen when the T-X grabbed his arm and swung him away from Naruto, breaking the concrete wall. The T-X then went over to Sasuke and picked him up. Then threw him across the classroom and said, "Ever try to harm my little brother behind his back, I will make sure you die like your clan"

The T-X went over to the rest of the Jonin who were impressed with her fast movements and massive strength that rivalled Tsunade. The whole class was in shock including the two fangirls. (AN: you know who I am talking about and Sakura will drop her fangirlism today! Hahaha!)

Iruka came in and saw Sasuke looking sour and a broken concrete wall. He was told that the T-X did it.

'_Note to self: never piss that woman off. It's clear that Naruto will pick up her traits soon'_

Iruka then announced the teams and said, "Team 7 will be Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. Your senseis will be actually four senseis. One Kakashi Hatake, 'Anna', 'Bob' and 'Austin'." Everyone was shocked to hear that Naruto was the son of the Yondaime Hokage and the Jonins were not all that surprised. Take the whiskers off and he is the perfect clone of the Yondaime Hokage. The new Team 7 waited as 'Anna' waited with them. 1 hour later, 'Austin' and 'Bob' came along and went over to T-X and Naruto as they waited for Kakashi.

Two hours later, Kakashi came and was greeted by a series of groans from Sasuke and Sakura while the Terminators didn't say anything.

"My thoughts of you are….boring except you, otouto" said Kakashi with an eye smile

Back when he was an ANBU, Kakashi knew about Skynet from both the Sandaime and Naruto. He trained Naruto to use ninjutsu very effectively and found out that Naruto has a high affinity for all them, which was surprising considering Skynet made Naruto be able to use all five elements. Naruto can use all five but the T-X could only use fire, lightning and water. T-1000 has an affinity for water and T-850 has an Earth affinity. Each Terminator apart from Naruto has an affinity suited to the nature of their body.

Everyone then went up to the rooftop and gathered around Kakashi and the three Terminators.

"Now, why don't we say introduce yourselves, your likes and dislikes and finally your dreams." Said Kakashi

"Why don't you go first sensei? We don't know you apart from Naruto here" suggested Sakura

"Okay. My name is Hatake Kakashi. My likes and dislikes are none of your concern whatsoever and my dream is also, none of your concern" stated Kakashi

Sasuke and Sakura sweatdropped at their new teacher's antics while Naruto just chuckled

"You are next you three." Said Kakashi

The T-X stood up and said, "I don't have a name but you can refer to me by the name the Sandaime gave, 'Anna'. My like is my little brother. My dislikes are people who attempts to harm my little brother and traitors. My dream is to make my little brother's dream come true" she finished with a smile

The T-1000 went up and said, "Just like 'Anna', I go by a name given to me which is 'Austin'. My like is my little brother and what I dislike is people stabbing me multiple times in which I have to reform time and time again. Also I dislike people hurting my litte brother. My goal is to make sure my little brother's dream come true"

The T-850 came up and said, "My name is 'Bob' same as the other two, I've been given a new name. My likes are sparring with Naruto here and my dislikes are the villagers who harm Naruto. My goals is to make Naruto's dream come true"

(AN: Sasuke and Sakura are the same)

Naruto's introduction came up, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. My likes is my nee-chan, nii-san, T-tousan and Kakashi niisan. My dislikes are traitors and anyone who hurts my precious people. My dream is to be the hokage and protect the village from any harm."

Kakashi and the Terminators could only smile at their favourite blond. They saw a resemblance between the Yondaime and Naruto. Kakashi then told everyone that they would have a test for each genin to see what level they are at. After that, everyone went home whilst Naruto prepared a series of weapons for the test.

**Next Day**

Sasuke and Sakura arrived at Training Ground 7. Sakura was asking Sasuke out but as usual, receives the same answer which was 'no'. Sasuke proceeded to hit Sakura with all his might. Sakura was too shocked to move right now! Fortunately for her, Austin intervened and said, "For your punishment later on, you will be up against me"

Sasuke huffed while the T-1000 turned to the girl and walked her over to the T-X since T-X was a 'woman'. Sakura cried on the T-X's clothes while the T-X soothed her. Soon, Kakashi arrived along with 'Bob' who caught him buying the new 'Icha-Icha' book. 'Bob' carried him despite Kakashi's protests and carried him all the way the training ground. Naruto was angry at Sasuke and comforted Sakura with his 'sister'.

Kakashi then gathered the three genins and held up two bells. (AN: I think you guys know the Bell Test rules) He explained the rules and the test began!

Naruto was hiding above the tree where Sakura was nearby. He watched a genjutsu being cast over Sakura but she managed to dispel it as she now hated Sasuke. Kakashi was a bit surprised that Sakura managed to overcome her fangirlism and become serious. She then attacked Kakashi, unconsciously putting chakra into her fist that when Kakashi caught it, he was blown away. Kakashi skidded across the forest floor and stood against a tree. Naruto then jumped and landed on the ground, causing it to crack.

"Sensei, you may know this famous jutsu but I haven't shown it to you because it was my trump card." Said Naruto as he put both his hands facing each other

In the middle of his hand formed a cylindrical shape with a white spot in the middle. Kakashi soon recognised it as the trademark jutsu of the Sandaime Tsuchikage, Ryutenbin no Oonoki.

"**Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no jutsu!" **said Naruto as the cylinder pushed forward obliterating trees and grass to particles.

Kakashi jumped away just in time and quickly ran away into another part of the forest

'_Shit! He can do the Sandaime Tsuchikage's technique! Not a surprise since he has five elements in him' _thought Kakashi. He then saw 'Austin' having two bells. Kakashi looked at his waist and saw that the two bells were still there.

'_Oh…he must have wanted to punish Sasuke'_

T-1000 looked around intently for Sasuke and saw him. He then ambushed Sasuke by grabbing his arm and swinging him across the forest floor and onto the training ground. Sasuke got up and prepared a Katon jutsu. He then inhaled and said, **"Katon: Gokyakyu no jutsu"**

The fireball went but died out. The edge of the fireball hit the shoulder of the T-1000 and left a gap in the shoulder. Sasuke smirked but the smirk soon turned into shock when the T-1000 reformed his shoulders. Sasuke then engaged him in tajutsu and was thinking that he beat him when he threw him against the three wooden poles only to find that the T-1000 reversed his whole front body to the back. Sasuke tried a punch to the face but it went through the liquid metal. The T-1000 then swapped his head and put a firm grip on Sasuke arm using his reformed hands. He then threw Sasuke around like a ragdoll and then broke his left arm with a hard kick. Sasuke screamed in pain and the T-1000 left, knowing that Sasuke was defeated. The T-X who was watching the whole test and the fight came behind Sasuke and tied him up with an emotionless face.

Naruto managed to get the bells with the help of Sakura from Kakashi using his HUD display and supreme taijutsu taught to him by the T-X while Sasuke was tied up at the pole with his arm still broken from his fight with the T-1000. Kakashi then left two lunchboxes for Sakura and Naruto to eat while he went away to get 'one'. As Sakura and Naruto ate, the Terminators were just watching the Uchiha very carefully whilst thinking how to make the Uchiha re-think his 'Elite' status. Naruto and Sakura were continuing to have their lunch break until a growl from Sasuke's stomach was heard. Naruto then held up the now opened lunchbox to Sasuke.

"Take it. We are gonna need you at full strength. I already ate breakfast" said Naruto

Naruto didn't need to eat breakfast. Most of his body is made up of the T-X systems except his brain and chakra pathways. His brain was inside the endoskeleton better protected than a normal human skull. The CPU Skynet gave him was a neural net processor that was directly linked with his brain so that he can learn things faster than a normal shinobi can. Because of the changes, he needed to cover up the fact that he was 'different'. So he made a seal that could convert food into chakra when eaten which he was currently field testing the seal.

Naruto then fed Sasuke and Kakashi appeared with an onminous cloud over him

"I thought I told you not to feed him, otouto!" said Kakashi

"Scram it, Kakashi-sensei. It's teamwork and that was the whole point of the test. Do you seriously think I wouldn't know? My father used the same test with you as well!" said Naruto smirking

Kakashi eye-smiled and passed Team 7. He then said, "We'll meet tomorrow at the usual time. 'Austin' please come with me"

The T-1000 went with Kakashi to the Hokage while T-X and T-850 congratulated Sakura and Naruto. Naruto said, "Want celebrate with me, Sakura-chan? My treat"

Sakura looked at both Terminators as if to see if there's any trouble. Both Terminators pushed the girl forward lightly and went. It was a happy day for Naruto and his 'family'.

Meanwhile, Sasuke Uchiha was yelling to everyone to untie him until evening where the T-X cut him loose with a kunai. The T-X bent down to the height of Sasuke's crouched figure and said, "If you harm your teammates again, I'll make sure you will regret doing that". And with that, she left while the Uchiha just brooded.

AN: There! That's done! Don't forget to vote for Naruto's adoptive mother! Personally as I said before, I'm hoping for Rin Nohara but I leave it up to you guys!

See you next time!


End file.
